


More Than You Will Ever Know

by AegyoSuga



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegyoSuga/pseuds/AegyoSuga
Summary: What if Bumblebee apologized to Wasp properly to clear things up between them...And Wasp accepted?





	More Than You Will Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Transformers fanfic so please bear with me haha.  
> Forgive me if there are multiple mistakes, I will go over it and change them.   
> But I hope you enjoy it, Wasp/Bumblebee is my all time favorite ship and has been my longest ship...been shipping these two for about 11 years now so it's been quite some time now haha ^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it XXX

It was just a calm night deep in the city of Detroit, the streets were buzzing with people rushing from one place to another, the roads were just packed with vehicles that shone their way with their headlights, the majority of the buildings had their lights off because most people would have made themselves comfortable in bed and were fast asleep.

However, some species didn’t really need to sleep so they spent their days and nights awake, searching for things to keep them occupied. Optimus Prime and his crew were all spread out in the warehouse, doing whatever their sparks desired before it was time for them to do their nightly patrol of the city, to make sure everything was as it should be.

A certain yellow mech named Bumblebee made himself comfortable in his room just playing with a handheld console Sari had her dad make him, though his head was so full up with many things that he spent more time spacing out than actually paying attention to the game. Thoughts were just running around in his head, not leaving him alone and giving him quite the headache. He did consider asking Rachet to take a look at him since he had actually been feeling a bit under the weather lately, but he decided not to bother their medic with his problems because he felt like he had been doing enough of that. So he just endured it.

There was a face, the face of a bot he hadn’t seen in quite some time, the face of a bot that had treated him so poorly he did question his existence, but despite that, it was the face of a bot he cared for so dearly and needed to sincerely apologize to. He tried his best to give his mind a rest but no matter what he did that same face came crawling back into the front of his mind and it was kinda driving him a little crazy. Lately, the majority of his time had been spent just sat in one spot for hours on end thinking about the same bot over and over again until he passed out from exhaustion, but he just couldn’t help himself because he was curious as to where this bot was but he was also really concerned.

After spacing out for the billionth time that night he gave a sigh and finally gave up on the game, he shut down the console and placed it beside him on the floor, turning his attention towards the ebony blanket that had stars glistening and twinkling as if they were communicating, the moon high up above the city and casting it’s light on everything below, giving it an illuminous glow that did calm Bumblebee a smidge.

From his spot on the floor, he pulled his knees up to his chest plate, wrapping his arms around himself and gazing up at the night sky as if it would give him the answers he wanted.

He let out a small sigh “Wasp…” he spoke softly “Where are you?” his optics showed nothing but worry and concern, despite the other hating his guts since the day they met back at boot camp, Bumblebee cared for Wasp a lot so he couldn’t help the feelings and emotions that were rushing through him.

Every moment of every day the guilt eats away at him, the guilt he more than deserves for turning an innocent bot in for something he didn’t even do. He knew that it was all just a misunderstanding, that both he and Wasp were both set up by Longarm, but he knew that Wasp was so lost and broken that he couldn’t seem to understand that as well as Bumblebee did. However, the previous times they met the yellow mech didn’t really take it very seriously, he would ramble on about it being a joke to cover how he really felt about the entire thing and he knew that was no way of getting the other to somewhat forgive him.

He swore to himself that the next time he and Wasp crossed paths, he would pour his life force into words that would make Wasp understand that he was extremely sorry for reporting and assuming he was the spy.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, turning his head so he could glance over his shoulder to see Prowl by the entrance to his room “Optimus says it’s time to go” he said and the shorter one nodded slightly before picking himself up off the floor but making sure not to leave his console.

The ninja robot watched his friend walk, noticing his usual bubbly self wasn’t there “Hey, you alright?” he asked, finding it so out of the ordinary for him to be this quiet.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” flashing the best fake smile he could at the other.

Prowl just shrugged “Just wondering why you were being so quiet is all” still looking his friend up and down for any signs.

Bumblebee shook his head and waved the other off “Nah, I guess I’m just tired. Let’s get going, the sooner we go then the sooner we can come back and pack it in for the night” flashing another beaming smile before transforming into his vehicle mode and driving out into the night, leaving Prowl to sigh and follow after him (The large shutter in his room that leads outside, that’s how he exits).

He had been driving for quite some time, having parted ways with Prowl a while ago because Optimus assigned him a different section of the city to patrol, so it was more hours of Bumblebee being on his own with Wasp being the only thing running through his mind. He hoped that maybe he would be lucky, maybe the night would grant him his wish and maybe he could see Wasp again so he could give him the apology he so very much deserves.

He continued on with his patrol for a little longer, when he declared to himself that there was nothing to worry about in the city he took off towards the woods. After going on all those outings with Prowl Bumblebee grew to love nature, obviously not as much as the ninja bot did, but he grew to understand it a bit more and it actually helped to calm him down when he was stressed. So when he wanted some space to himself he would make a journey towards the woods were he would just sit in one spot and think of everything that’s bothering him, try to come up with a solution to his problems, if he failed to do so then he would just stay there for hours until he’d been gone so long that the others were looking for him.

The yellow bot arrived at the pitch black woods that were sometimes too dangerous for anyone to be in alone, even big robots such as himself. The space barnacle incident came rushing back to his mind only for a split second before it was shoved to the side and once again Wasp was the only thing in his mind he could think of, I guess you could say the little mech had feelings for Wasp, but never in the whole universe would he ever admit that to anyone. He knows how he feels towards the other so he just left it at that, never once did he give a hint or even let his feelings show for Wasp which was why no one had a clue of what he truly felt.

His optics gazed up at the stars as a sigh escaped him “I hope you’re alright Wasp, wherever you are” he spoke out loud to the night, knowing it was a little silly that he was sat there in the middle of the woods moping over a bot who he hadn’t seen in god knows how long now. But that didn’t stop him, he couldn’t help the way he was feeling and he couldn’t help how he dealt with those feelings, being alone in the woods at night was how he dealt with things.

A rustling from behind him had him whirling around, trying to find the one responsible for creating the noise. It was probably some human that got themselves lost and were trying to find their way out of the woods, though there was something in Bumblebee told him that the sound wasn’t caused by a human nor an animal. So he got up with his fists up, ready to defend himself if he needed to.

“Who’s there? Come out with your hands up, I’m not afraid to use these” the mech called out, trying to act all big and tough.

There was a little more rustling before the culprit finally made themselves known, once they did Bumblebee felt himself freeze up at the sight. The sight of the one bot he had longed to see since the last time they met.

The light blue optics grew wider “W…Wasp?” he stuttered.

Yes, there stood only a few feet in front of him was Wasp in all his glory, the other’s optics stared Bumblebee up and down for reasons unknown to said bot. However, it seemed that Wasp was confused.

“Why is Bumblebot thinking of Wasp?” he asked, tilting his head just slightly.

Lost for words Bumblebee just kind of stood there frozen like a statue, had Wasp heard what he said? Has Wasp been there the entire time? Did that mean Wasp knew of how he really felt? So many questions were rushing through his head because of Wasp’s sudden appearance, but if he were to say he wasn’t the least bit grateful to know that the other was alright then that would be a huge lie, he was thankful to see he wasn’t hurt.

After a few moments of silence, the yellow mech finally snapped out of it “Ah aha Wasp, didn’t expect to see you around here” giving the back of his neck a nervous rub “S…So, what brings you here?” trying to act somewhat composed which was proving to be quite hard.

The other just looked at him “Bumblebot was thinking of Wasp, why?” he asked again, persistent on wanting to know the answer.

He thought of just doing what he normally did and covered up his feelings and guilt with jokes, but then he remembered how long he’s waited to see the other again, so this time he was going to take it seriously “I was thinking about you Wasp because I was worried something had happened to you, we haven’t seen each other in quite some time so I thought maybe something had happened to you…” he paused to take a breath, then continued “I also wanted to say I’m sorry, for everything I did to you and for taking your future away from you. I’m really genuinely sorry Wasp” unable to look at him he turned his optics down to the ground, waiting for Wasp to refuse him once more to show how much he really hated him.

There was a long silence before Wasp gave his response “…Wasp…forgive Bumblebot, Wasp tired of being angry all the time, so Wasp forgives Bumblebot for what he did” that had Bumblebee shooting up and his optics grew so wide it was a miracle they didn’t shatter, he stared with his mouth open “Y…You forgive me?”.

“Wasp feels angry all the time because of what Bumblebot did, but Wasp tired of being angry and Wasp just want things to settle so Wasp and Bumblebot can be friends” the mech said “Also, Wasp is sorry for what he did to Bumblebot back a boot camp, Wasp was out of line and sorry for treating Bumblebot so poorly” just like Bumblebee had done, Wasp turned his gaze to the floor unable to look directly at him once the words had been spoken.

Unable to do anything else as his body was overrun by his emotions, Bumblebee ran forward and wrapped his arms around the other mech, hugging his close. Wasp was very much taken by surprise by the sudden hug but he didn’t resent it, instead he brought his own arms up to wrap around Bumblebee and the pair shared a caring hug that portrayed their feelings to one another so no words needed to be spoken as they both now knew what they felt for each other.

Bumblebee could feel his eyes tearing up and one energon tear managed to escape “I…I’m so happy you forgive me after what I made you go through, I’ve hated myself for a long time over what I did and I wish I could go back and change the things I did. I…I’m so s…sorry for e…everything” he didn’t want to cry in front of Wasp, but he couldn’t help himself so he let his walls come crashing down as seemingly endless tears escaped his eyes.

Wasp felt his spark break in two at the words coming from Bumblebee so he wrapped his arms around his form tighter “Wasp doesn’t want Bumblebot to cry, Wasp did go through a lot of things because of Bumblebot, but Wasp forgive Bumblebot so Bumblebot doesn’t have to worry about that anymore” doing his best to calm the storm within the yellow bot.

The pair stayed in each other’s arms for quite some time, the thing that broke them away was Bumblebee’s com link “ ** _Bumblebee, everyone else is back home now so you should be getting back here now, it’s late so hurry back_** ” then the line shut off.

He gave a few sniffles not really wanting to let Wasp go after so long of not seeing him, but Wasp took it upon himself to take a few steps back away from Bee “Wasp wants Bumblebot not to worry, Bumblebot and Wasp will meet again soon” then with that said, said bot vanished into the shadows of the woods, leaving Bee stood there to think over what had just gone on.

When it all finally sank in a bright smile appeared on his face “Thank you for forgiving me, I am very thankful” were his words before he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away from the woods, heading back home feeling overly happy he had managed to clear things up with Wasp. Unbeknown to him though Wasp watched him leave from a tree, his optics soft as ever as he watched his now friend drive away to the Autobot base.

Under his mouth guard was the softest smile Wasp had ever given “Wasp is very thankful too, more than you will ever know” that soft smile was for no one else but Bumblebee.                

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it haha ^^   
> Please leave a comment and Kudos 
> 
> XXX


End file.
